


A Fashionista's Show

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: When Coco finds out Jaune has a dress-up fetish, how does the fashion-savvy woman handle this revelation.





	A Fashionista's Show

When Coco first asked out Jaune, he was shocked, flabbergasted, shook. Never in any of his possible lifetimes across infinite timelines did he ever foresee this gorgeous woman to even think of asking him out, simply thinking about it puts his head into overdrive.

While Jaune did what he could to be romantic, he didn’t really know what to do and the situation often ended with Coco taking the lead, making him apologize after the fact. Fortunately for him, Coco didn’t mind, she enjoyed taking the lead in their relationship, especially during their more intimate moments.

Jaune and Coco have had sex several times, however, Jaune had never been completely honest with Coco about what he was really into, as he was unsure of her reaction, however, things may still go Jaune’s way.

XXXX

It’s currently late in the afternoon at Beacon Academy, all classes were over for the day and most of the students were all in their respective dorms for the night. Coco, however, was not like most students, she was a bit of a night-crawler, making after school her prime hours.

The second-year huntress-in-training is currently on her way to team JNPR’s dorm to find her boyfriend and take him out for a night on the town and to later scratch a very specific itch inside her that they haven’t had time to fix for a while.

Upon arriving at the dorm, Coco knocked on the door before opening, “Hey, Lover Boy! Guess who! Get your stuff because we’re going out and hitting the town!” Coco yelled proudly after she threw the door open.

She was surprised to see that the room was void of anyone or thing in motion, it was odd, to say the least.

‘Hm, guess he might still be out training,’ Coco thought to herself as she walked over to Jaune’s bed.

Coco sighed loudly as she flopped on top of Jaune’s bed, her face falling onto his pillow, letting her breathe in a large whiff of his scent, “Ugh, Jaune, I love that you’re trying to get stronger, but I can’t help but feel jealous about you not spending as much time with me,” Coco mewled as she wrapped her hands around the back of the pillow, pulling it into a hug as she rolled over, her back now on the bed.

Before she could continue her monologue, she heard something flop onto the ground. Coco quickly removed the pillow from her form and looked at where the flop originated and found it was Jaune’s scroll.

She reached down and grabbed the device, a devious idea flying into her mind the moment she grabbed the device.

‘Heh, I know, I’ll take some sexy pictures and make them his wallpaper! His reaction will be so cute!’ Coco thought to herself as she turned on his device, however, before she started her plan, she saw that he had several alerts from an app called Rollr.

Coco had never heard of the app before so it had obviously gotten her attention, thusly she wasted no time in opening the app and checking what the alerts were about.

What she found surprised her.

On the screen were several women dressed in some of the sexiest clothing she had ever seen. Some of them wearing clothing with suggestive text on them, while others had quite visible gaps in them, making it easy for them to be fucked.

Coco’s eyes widened greatly as she realized something.

Jaune was into this.

And it was perfect.

Coco knew she could use this to her advantage as she could have some clothes like this whipped up in not too long and if she played her cards right, she would be irresistible to Jaune.

The prospect was quite tempting to the fashionista.

“Oh, this is going to be good,” Coco said as she shot up from Jaune’s bed, fixing it up to try and hide her presence before she grabbed her own scroll and punching in a number on speed dial.

Before long an answer came on the line, “Hey, it’s me, I need you to prepare a few things for me,” Coco said as she walked out of the JNPR dorm, closing the door behind her.

XXXX

Two days later, Coco was able to grab Jaune right after classes ended for the day and quickly took him out to Vale as she had all that she needed to have her fun.

At the moment, the two were having dinner at one of Vale’s finer restaurants in downtown Vale.

“Coco, I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, you really don’t need to spend this much on me, you know there is no way I can pay you back for this food. May I also add that I can’t even pronounce half of the stuff we just had,” Jaune said as he raised the dessert menu the waiter had left the two of them.

“Oh, don’t worry, hot stuff, I’ll take care of all the money related stuff, you just stay there and keep being sexy as hell,” Coco said biting the bottom of her lip, making Jaune blush.

“Now, since we’re all done here, I’ve got something fun planned, come on,” Coco said as she grabbed Jaune’s hand, yanking him from his seat and ran with him out the doors of the restaurant.

XXXX

About an hour later, Coco had dragged Jaune all the way to a love hotel that she had rented the penthouse suite at.

Jaune was once again slack-jawed over how much Coco had spent on him.

The moment they got there, Coco had rushed into the bathroom to, and he quotes, ‘get something magical’. Coco was capable of many things, including confusing the life out of Jaune, but he loved her so he does all that he can to make her happy.

“Coco, seriously, if you’re going to take me to all these extravagant places, can you at least help me find a way to pay you back? This is killing me,” Jaune yelled from outside the bathroom.

“Hold on a minute, Lover Boy and I’ll show you how you can pay me back,” Coco yelled back from inside the bathroom.

“Show me? What are you to show meeeeeeeeee…” Jaune’s brain crashed when Coco opened the bathroom door, revealing what she was wearing.

Coco was wearing a sports bra that read ‘Pin me down and fuck my tits’ along with short shorts that had a slit in them, revealing her wet pussy that also read ‘Pound cock here’.

Jaune’s face went blood red in an instant after reading what was on her clothes, making him look up and down at her sexy, flawless form partially covered in some of the sexiest clothing he has ever seen.

“Coco?! What is this?! Where did you get those?!” Jaune asked as he felt his member begin to bulge in his pants, threatening to tear through the fabric due to how hard his cock was getting.

“Be honest, Jaune, do you really care? Or would you rather make like this shirt and pin me down and fuck my tits,” Coco said as she leaned forward, pressing her D-cup tits into his chest, using her arms to press both her melons together.

That was all it took for Jaune to snap.

Jaune’s lips crashed into Coco’s as he immediately shoved his tongue past her lips and fought with her own. Coco quickly returning the action and wrapping her arms around the back of his head, locking him into the kiss as she pushed him back towards the bed.

When Jaune’s ankle hit the base of the bed, the two broke apart, both panting due to the lack of air from their extended connection.

Jaune quickly turned around, going behind Coco pushing her down onto the bed, letting her back flop onto it, her hair loose and spread all over the blankets.

Jaune quickly took off his clothes, leaving on his underwear on before quickly removing those as well, revealing his 10-inch member, which was pushing 11-inches due to how aroused he was.

“That’s right, stud, come over here with that beastly cock, you know what to do,” Coco said as she pressed her tits together again, displaying the text on her shirt once again, making Jaune’s member pulse.

Jaune was straddled on top of Coco’s stomach in an instant, his cock flopped on top of the sports bra that barely held back Coco’s tits. His hands moved to press her breasts against his member, hoping to envelop it in her heavenly melons before she stopped him.

“You won’t fuck me in this bra, Lover Boy,” Coco said as she pulled her sports bra up to reveal a micro-bikini top that had vertical text on it reading, ‘Fuck Me’. “Come on, Jaune, fuck me,” Coco said as Jaune’s eyes went wider than he knew possible before he grabbed her tits, pulled them apart to fit his massive member, then in an instant began to thrust against the soft orbs.

“Ahhhh, that’s the stuff, you blond stud! Keep going, use my tits to get you off!” Coco moaned out as she loved the feeling of his hot cock thrusting between her tits.

“Coco! Your tits are so soft! They feel so good!” Jaune yelled as he continued to thrust between them like his life depended on it. Their steamy connection left the both of them moaning loudly as the bed beneath them swayed and creaked.

After several minutes of laying there and letting Jaune use her tits, she got a bit sick of it and decided to do something. With the strength she had in her abs alone, she sat back up, forcing Jaune onto his back and with his cock still between her tits, she opened her mouth and when Jaune landed on his back, she had deep throated the man, swallowing his 10, nearly 11-inch member in one thrust.

“AHHHH!” Jaune yelled as the tight, wet heat of her throat was driving him crazy. Coco pulled her head back up, taking his cock out of her mouth with a wet pop.

“Stay there, Jaune… Just sit there and let me make you feel amazing,” Coco said before diving right back in and bobbing her head and tits up and down along Jaune’s massive shaft, making the blond’s cock feel like it’s on fire.

Jaune’s head rolled back as he did his best to hold back his release from the beginning ministrations of Coco and her expertly done tit/blowjob, his hands tightly grasping the sheets.

‘Oh, man, he’s loving this! I should have found out about his love of this stuff before, the sex would have been even better!’ Coco thought to herself as she slammed her head back down to the base of Jaune’s cock, letting wet slapping, sucking sounds fill the room.

“Coco! I’m getting close!” Jaune yelled, Coco’s sucking and titfucking becoming too much for the blond as it is finally bringing about his release.

When Coco heard that, she went even harder on his cock, her head bobbing even faster and now she rubbed her tits up and down at the same time, massaging his cock like he never thought possible, and lucky for Coco, it had the effect she wanted.

The moment Coco brought her head to the base of his cock, Jaune’s cock exploded inside of Coco’s mouth. His hot, rich cum rushed out from the tip of his cock as Coco’s eyes remained open, staring right at Jaune as she took his load with ease.

As he continued to pump more and more of his semen into her throat and stomach, Coco never stopped sucking on his member, drinking all of his cum as if it was nothing at all. The sucking feeling on his cock was amazing for Jaune as it kept it cumming for a few more minutes, locking Coco in that position until he finished.

When Jaune finally stopped cumming, Coco finally pulled herself up and off of his cock, which was still rock solid by the way, letting it exit her tight throat with a wet pop.

“Now that was hot, stud, now don’t you think that massive beast of a cock has somewhere else it should be right now,” Coco said as she fell back onto the bed, spreading her legs wide to reveal her pussy that was dripping with her juices from the blowjob alone.

Jaune sat up and stared at her soaked snatch, still entranced by how hot she looked like that, especially now with her face wet from her earlier efforts. It took Jaune only a moment to pin Coco to the bed with his form, his cock hanging above her pussy, ready for entry.

“Come on, Jaune, take your cock and pound it in here,” Coco said as she pushed his cock down, pressing it into her clit, making her moan lightly.

That was all it took for Jaune to pull his hips back, press the tip of his cock against the entrance to her pussy and in one brutal thrust, he hammered into the fashionista beneath him, making her scream.

“Oh, yeah! That’s the spirit, Jaune! Fuck!” Coco moaned as her eyes rolled up as Jaune began to savagely pound in and out of Coco’s hot, tight entrance.

“Coco! You’re so much tighter than usual!” Jaune said as he continued to piston in and out of the thrashing, moaning fashionista beneath him, watching her wet tits sway up and down in time with his thrusts.

“That’s because your cock… Is so fucking… BIG!” Coco screamed as Jaune’s cock finally slammed into the back of her womb, setting off her first orgasm, making her eyes roll up to the back of her skull while she screamed on the top of her lungs.

‘He’s so much wilder today! I feel like he’s going to break me!’ the fashionista yelled in her head, her legs wrapping around the back of Jaune’s waist, locking his pounding hips in place.

As Jaune kept fucking Coco, Coco’s mind began to go fuzzy, her eyes rolling around in their sockets as Jaune’s cock rearranged her insides. Out of all the confusion his fucking was causing her, one thing was crystal clear.

She was fucking loving this.

And she wanted more.

With her objective set, Coco raised a hand to Jaune’s face, gaining his attention instantly.

“Come on, Jaune, I know you can fuck me harder than this. Don’t hold back! Fuck me ‘til I pass the fuck out!” Coco yelled as she stared at Jaune with lust-crazed eyes.

Jaune froze for a brief moment before his eyes widened to the eyes of dinner plates and in an instant flipped Coco onto her back, making her squeal as her chest slammed onto the bed.

Before she could ask what he was doing, Jaune grabbed both of her arms, throwing over the side of the bed, her legs barely keeping her up when her feet hit the floor and within an instant, Jaune slammed his cock back into her while lifting her off the ground. His cock holding her up in the air as he slammed in and out of the wrecked woman.

“OH, MY OUM!!!” Coco screamed on the top of her lungs the second Jaune’s cock hit her g-spot with the first thrust of his raging member and continued to ram into the sweet spot relentlessly, effectively turning her brain into mush.

Jaune had gone beyond Coco’s wildest expectations as she had no idea he had this kind of strength and intensity hidden inside of him, all this told her was that he had been seriously holding out on her. However, she wasn’t mad. She couldn’t be.

Not with how he was giving her the fucking of her life.

“Coco! Your pussy is so much tighter in this position, it doesn’t want to let me go!” Jaune yelled as he continued his rhythmic slamming into the woman, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue slapping around the outside of her mouth.

“That’s because it doesn’t want you out! You’re filling me up perfectly! My pussy doesn’t want you out at all! Always stay inside me, Jaune!” Coco yelled as she felt some of her sanity leave her.

With those enticing words, Jaune’s only response was to double down on his intensity.

The instant Coco felt Jaune’s hips speed up to almost inhuman speeds, she felt orgasm after orgasm hit her after each punishing thrust, making it hard for the fashionista to even think.

As her orgasms kept going off, her juices sprayed out of their shared connection, making a giant wet spot beneath and in front of them.

‘H-he’s m-maaaking a mmesss of m-meeee,’ Coco slurred in her head as it felt as though he was fucking her brain into nothingness, leaving nothing but a cock-starved whore.

“Coco! I’m getting close! Where do you want it?!” Jaune yelled as he kept up his vicious pounding, his announcement shaking the woman out of her fucked-stupid trance.

‘Oh, Oum! I didn’t even think about him cumming yet! I don’t know if I’ll be able to take it! But then again…’ Coco thought to herself as she gave in to the amazing feeling of Jaune’s cock punishing her pussy into his own fucktoy, ‘I don’t think I care!’ Coco shouted in her head, her mind made up.

“Inside, Jaune! Pump your hot, thick spunk right inside me! Fill me to the brim!” Coco yelled, feeling Jaune’s cock begin to pulse as she finished her statement.

The added pleasure of Coco’s seductive and enticing words along with her hot, wet snatch proved too much for Jaune as in mere moments, his cock fired off inside of the fashionista, making her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and then roll to the back of her head.

“OH, MY OUM! THERE’S SO MUCH! YOU’RE FILLING ME UP, JAUNE! YOU’RE PUMPING SO MUCH OF YOUR DELICIOUS CUM INTO MY PUSSY!” Coco yelled as she shook like a madwoman as she felt Jaune’s cock fire massive pulses of cum into her deepest depths, making her stomach bloat and appear as though she were 5 months pregnant.

With Coco unable to move, Jaune kept a tight hold on her as he walked her back over to their bed, placing her down gently, and slowly rolling her over after pulling his cock out, letting some of his cum flow out of their severed connection.

As Coco laid on the bed, trying to catch her breath, Jaune sat down beside her, putting a hand on her head, patting her lightly.

“Oh, my Oum, Jaune… That was… incredible, you’ve been holding out on me, Lover Boy,” Coco said with a smirk as she looked up at her tuckered-out boyfriend.

“Yeah, well, I won’t anymore… Not if you dress like that every time we do this… Wait, how did you know I liked this kind of stuff anyway? I made sure to never tell you,” Jaune asked as he shot her a curious glance.

Coco smirked as she laid her head back, the feeling of cum flowing out of her recently widened pussy holding most of her attention, taking away her ability to formulate a proper answer, “Oh, you know… Woman’s intuition,” the fashionista finished with a seductive smirk.


End file.
